


Jason's too big.

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Implied Sexual Content, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason just won't fit, no matter how hard they try to make him.





	

“It won’t fit, Grace.”  


“Nico, trust me. Some stretching and it will fit fine.”  


“This would be easier if you weren’t so wet. I thought being slippery made this easier.”

“You’re never gonna get that big head in this tiny hole, Grace.”  


“Pull both sides apart, that’ll help.”  


“You pull them apart!”  


“Nico, I can’t pull them apart and push at the same time.”  


“Ugh fine, I’ll pull them apart.”

“Is it going in?”  


“Almost, Nico.”

“Ok we’ve been trying and stretching for, like, fifteen minutes. It will not fit, Jason.”  


“It’s almost in, Nico. Just a bit more. How you doing?”  


“I’m fine, just hurry up.”

“Ok, I give up. It won’t fit.”  


“Told you. You’re just too big, Grace.”  


“Well, you never know till you try, right?”  


“You’re almost twice my size, Grace. What in Hades made you think you could fit to begin with?”  


“I didn’t realize just how much smaller you are until now, alright. Well, now what?”  


“I shadow travel to your cabin to get you a dry shirt before you stretch all mine out. Or you walk back to your cabin shirtless.”  


“Or I could just stay here, and stay shirtless, and watch movies with you for awhile?”  


“Or that. Yeah that sounds good. I’ll go pick out a movie. And don’t touch anymore of my shirts, Grace!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute short piece I wrote a couple years ago. I love doing dialogue that sounds dirty but is revealed to be innocent.  
> Originally posted to my Tumblr*


End file.
